thebritishrailwayseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The British Railway Stories
The British Railway Series: The End of the LNER is the name of a YouTube series which was created by Simon Martin and his university colleagues. It first aired in 2007, and it has proved exceptionally popular since its inroduction. In 2011, Simon Martin announced that the series would be converted from a model series into a CGI series. About The British Railway Series: The End of the LNER resolves around the engines who live at the yard of Copley Hill, Leeds on the Eastern Region. It is set during the 1950's/1960's and the series mainly focuses on 3 characters: Allen the A1 Pacific, Stephen the Holden B12 and Sir Ralph the A4 Pacific. Since episode 6, diesels have begun to replace the steam engines on the railways as the Modernisation Plan has begun to take place. In later episodes, this has been a major part of the series, as the engines are now becoming worried about who will be scrapped first. History In 2007, a group of university students decided to produce a video series for YouTube as part of a film project they had to do for a degree. After a lot of ideas, they decided to make a series about model trains after discovering Simon Martin's old train set. Originally, it was based on the Railway Series by the Reverend W. Awdry, but as the time period was researched more, Thomas the Tank Engine began to disappear from the "BRWS Team's" (the name the colleagues were known as) minds. Simon Martin, whose grandfather had worked at Copley Hill, wanted the main yard to be Copley Hill from the very beginning, but the team decided that the yard would just be a generic Eastern Region yard. The first episode was originally set in 1948, and would show Allen arriving at the yard for the first time. However, the other colleagues rejected this script for one set in 1950, which later became the first episode. Soon, the team's relationship began to stretch, and after episode 6, they parted ways, although they did manage to create episodes up to episode 10 together. After the team parted ways, Simon Martin continued to make the series, and a few members of the team continued to help him from time to time. Over the next few episodes, the set was redesigned twice to look more and more like the real yard of Copley Hill, which finally became the name of the yard in episode 10. In 2011, Simon announced that, after a lot of thought, he had realised that the series would not go very far with the models anymore, and so after the next few episodes, the series would be converted into a CGI animation. Note: The events of Tale of the Unamed Engine were mentioned in Episode 10: The Legacy of Gadwall. Characters There are 7 "central" characters in the series. These are: *Allen, a young and cocky A1 Pacific *Stephen, an old and wise Holden B12 *Sir Ralph, a boastful A4 Pacific with a dark past *Herbert, a shy and nervous Gresley V2 *Nigel, a large grumpy V3 tank engine *Tavish, a Scottish J39 *Scott, a once famous A3 Pacific Episodes There are currently 18 episodes and 2 special episodes in the series. Soon some episodes will be remastered in HD before being converted into CGI which most likely will be made with a Trainz Simulator 2012 software 1. A Great Problem Goes West! 2. Veto a V2! 3. Hawk, Aye! 4. Nigel, Herbert and the Cows 5. Hand of the Fair Maid! 6. Goodbye, Stephen the Green Engine! 7. Christmas, 1952 8. Scott and the Herring Gull 9. Birds of a Feather 10. The Legacy of Gadwall 11. Hawk Eyed! 12. Hawk the Hunter 13. Suburban Tank 14. Silent Night 15. Day of the Deltic 15X. The Parting of Ways 16. Great Scott! 17. Fowler's Ghost 17X. The Ghosts of Engines Past 18. The Last Run Books Simon Martin is also writing a book based on the BRWS: Tale of the Unnamed Engine and other stories. It will be illustrated by Dean Walker and it will be released some time in 2012. According to Simon, it will tell the stories as they were originally intended. Trivia *Stephen is currently the only character to appear in all episodes. *Currently, 2011 is the only year to not have a new episode aired. Category:Browse